Truth or Dare
by InsaneEvilLittleEmmy
Summary: An Never ending Truth or dare game between the Yugi cast and Me and Myfalsetruth, though we;ll be added later.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: never ending Truth or dare

A/N: Co written with MyFalseTruth

Warnings: some perverted-ness, implied sex…among other things

Truth or Dare?

Chapter one

Marik: Yami truth or dare?"

Yami: umm Truth?

Marik :(evil smile) is it true that you are Uke to Seto?

Yami: Ummm I-I ummm (blush)...yes hmmm Ryou, truth or dare?

Ryou: um...truth?

Yami: Ryou, would it be a turn on if Malik wanted to watch a Disney movie with you?

Ryou: *blushes* i-i-i um...yeah?

Ryou: Yugi truth or Dare?

Yugi: hmm truth...

Ryou: ummm is it true that Bakura stalked you three weeks before he dragged you on a date?

Yugi: yes...

Bakura: In my defense I wanted to make sure I really did lo-like him

Ryou: still can't get him to "love" can you?

Yugi: nope...now...Atem truth or dare?

Atem: Truth

Yugi: If Marik was magically transformed into an animal, and the only way to  
>restore him is to mate with them. Which animal would cause you the least<br>psychological damage?

*everybody stares*

Yugi: what?

Malik: that was just evil Yugi

Akefia:*laughs* answer the question pharaoh

Atem:... uhh a fish of some sort?

Marik:...

Atem: MOVING ON! Bakura truth or dare?

Bakura: dare! I'm not afraid of you pharaoh!

Atem: I dare you to sing the rubber ducky song from Sesame (spelling?) Street!

Bakura: F*ck you pharaoh! ...rubber ducky you're the one you make bath time so much fun...well it's more like Yugi does but still…

Atem: O_O I didn't need to know that

Yugi: (blushes insanely)

Bakura: now now, who to chose; Marik, truth or dare?  
>Marik: Dare<p>

Bakura: I dare you to run around and scream 'I am a woman, hear me roar!'

Marik: psh, that's easy, *starts running around like a maniac* I'M A WOMAN, HEAR  
>ME ROAR!<p>

Bakura: *falls over laughing* bwhahaha!

Marik: Well that was fun, hmmm Kaiba truth or dare?

Kaiba: dare

Marik: (evil grin) I dare you to get the blue eyes white dragon plushy you got and have sex with it!

Kaiba: NO WAY IN HELL!

Marik: Oh goody then you have a penalty now let me see what should I make you do…..OKAY! I got it you can't have sex with ANYONE for a whole month.

Kaiba:….sorry Yami.

Yami: I'm getting punished in this too…

Marik: it's because I hate both of you…

Seto: Akefia, Truth or dare.

Akefia: Dare me Priest

Seto: smear jelly in one of Atem's armpit and peanut butter in the other  
>armpit. Then you must take two slices of bread and wipe it off and eat it.<p>

Ryou and Yugi: EWWWW Gross!

Atem: Hell no!

Akefia: I accept.

Atem: I said hell no!

Akefia: I don't care

Atem:*runs*

Akefia: *chases armed with peanut butter and jelly*

Atem: get away from me thief!

Akefia: *catches up and tackles Atem* Gotcha now pharaoh! *smears the peanut  
>butter and jelly then wipes it off with bread*<p>

Atem: eck, now their sticky!

Akefia: *casually walked over while eating sandwich* done… now, now, now who's going to be my little victim...hmmm Malik, truth or dare?

Malik: I'm most likely going to regret this BUT dare.

Akefia: good choice! *smirks* I dare you to strip down to your boxers While singing "I'm too sexy"

Malik: is that all?

Akeifa: no you didn't let me finish, you have to do it in Ryou's lap.

Ryou: *blushes insanely*

Malik: fine, *goes over to Ryou and sits in his lap* ~I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my shirt~ (pulls shirt off) ~to sexy yea...I'm to sexy for my pants to sexy for my pants~ (takes them off) Okay I'm done! Can i get dressed now?

Akefia: NO ONE HERE...but Ryou...WANTS TO SEE YOU LIKE THAT SO YES!

Malik: Jealous of my sexiness aren't you?

Akefia: (laughs) that's one thing I'm not, now take your turn

Malik: no I think you are jealous of my sexiness, Bakura truth or dare

Bakura: dare

Malik:*evil smile* I dare you to say I'm sexier than Akefia

Akefia: That doesn't count!

Malik: ya-huh, now 'Kura, SAY IT

Bakura:*sigh* fine I'll say it... Malik, you are...sexier...than Akefia

Malik: YES VICTORY!

Akefia: TRAITOR!

Bakura: It was a dare, not a truth so I could have lied you know…

Malik: no fair!

Akefia: Ha! I'm still sexiest guy here! (A/N: that he is)

Bakura: moving on…Yugi truth or dare?

Yugi: ummm dare?

Bakura: (thinks) crap his cuteness is not letting me do an evil dare) ummm I dare to you ummm Change your hair style!

Yugi: okay…to what?

Bakura: uuumm dye ur bangs silver and the purple outline, sky-ish blue and no longer have it spiked up…have it going down… (A/N: did you know Yugi would have waist long hiar to spike his hair up like that I did an experiment with my friend she has waist long hair and its just enough to spi8ke up like Yugi's)

Yugi: okay…(changes his hair)

Yugi: Marik truth or dare?

Marik: ha like I'm scared of you, dare

Yugi: I dare you to let Atem put makeup on your face blindfolded, and you  
>can't take the makeup off till the games over<p>

Marik: where am I even gonna get makeup?

*everybody looks at Malik*

Malik:*pouts, but hands over eyeliner*

Marik: Fine

*five minutes later*

Bakura: bwahahahahaha! Marik, you look like a demented clown!

Marik: watch it Bakura, okay Yami truth or dare?

Yami: ummm because I don't trust you…I say truth

Marik: Boo! No fun at all, okay is it true that you sleep with a night light?

Yami: (growls) …yes… I'll get you back for that…Bakura truth or dare.

Bakura: Dare

Yami: I dare you to scratch you crotch and say 'man, these crabs really  
>itch!'<p>

Bakura:... *growls* fine...*scratches crotch* man, these crabs really-SETO IS  
>THAT YOUR PHONE?<p>

Seto:*hides phone behind back* no

Bakura: *tackles* GIVE ME THAT GODDAMN PHONE

Seto: NEVER!

Bakura: (takes phone and reads text) Seto come home right now, or will throw you blue eyes in the fire place…love Moki…

Seto/Kaiba: ummm I got to go…(leaves)

Bakura: oh back to dare…these crabs ich and now on to Ryou truth or dare?

Ryou: ummm since you're my yami and I know either way this is going to be bad I say dare.

Bakura: good! I dare you to…make out with Atem 

Malik: NO WAY IN HELL MY RYOU IS MAKING OUT WITH THAT MORON PHARAOH!

Bakura: He has to it's a dare

Ryou: I can't do that Malik!

Bakura: okay then…you choose the penalty?

Ryou: yes

Bakura: okay your penalty is…you have to… not clean the house for a week!

Ryou: O_o''' (faints)

Bakura: since he fainted I'll go again. hmmmm Akefia Truth or dare?

Akefia: Dare, like you even need to ask

Bakura: I dare you to... push a penny around the toilet seat with your tounge.

Akefia: ha i accept your challenge *goes to bathroom*

*everybody follows and watches*

Akefia: hey Bakura

Bakura: what?

Akefia: *leans over fast and kisses him* *whispers*can you taste it too?

Bakura: ACK YOU SICK FREAK!

Yugi: Akefia…

Akefia: yes….?

Yugi: (kicks his shins)

Akefia: F*CK! (Grabs his leg)

Yugi: you really shouldn't go around kissing over guys boyfriends, or you might be get worse treatment.

Akefia: (backs away from Yugi) Ssssssooooo…..Marik Truth or dare?

Marik: Dare

Akefia: I dare you to…sing the sponge bob square pants theme song

Marik: sponge square bob pants he's a friendly little guy…is that it am I close?

Akefia: no…

Marik: It doesn't matter. sooo Malik truth or dare?

Malik: Truth

Marik: oh you're no fun. Okay if you could have anyone here in the room to be  
>your slave, who would it be and what would you make them do?<p>

Malik: *glances at Ryou who is still passed out* very kinky things... hey  
>Bakura, if you have an exact copy of Ryou's body, and I've done Ryou, does that<br>mean-

Bakura: If you want to live, you won't finish that sentence

Malik: Fine, Fine…Yugi truth or dare?

Yugi: Truth

Malik: If someone where "touch" Bakura what would you do?

Yugi: Oh that's easy I would slowly drain all the blood out of their body and feed there now bloodless body to wolves.

Malik: O-o (steps away from Yugi)

Bakura: and I find all that very sexy (kisses Yugi)

Malik: Jeez, get a room you Horney thief

Bakura:*smiles evilly*that's alright with me *picks up yugi and leaves*

Yugi: eep! Kura!

Bakura: bye

Malik: well Yugi's gone, MY TURN! Atem truth or dare?

Atem: dare

Malik: I dare you to go spy on them

Atem: b-but that's suicide!

Malik: does that mean that THE King of Games is admitting defeat?

Atem: Not on your life

Malik: Alright then, go

Atem:*leaves to follow Bakura and Yugi*

*5 minutes later*

Atem:*from other room* YUGI NO DON'T I DIDN'T MEA-*SCREAMS CUT OFF*

Akefia: sounds like the pharaohs done

Marik: great now my boy friend is dead -_-

Akefia: oh don't worry I'm sure Yami and Seto will make room for a threesome for you

Marik:? Anyways since my boyfriend is most likely dead I say it is my turn. Yami truth or dare?

Yami: ummm dare?

Marik: Okay, go spy on Yugi through the mind-link you got with him.

Yami: (pales) okay…HOLY MOTHER OF RA! (Runs to bath room to vomit)

Marik: hey look Ryou's awake now! It's his turn now!

Ryou:what happened,where'd everybody go?

Akefia: well, Yami puking, yugi and Bakura are making love... Or some twisted  
>form of it, and Atem is most likely dead.<p>

Ryou: okay umm Akefia truth or dare

Akefia: Dare

Ryou: okay hmmmm I dare you to...ummm... Sneak in by Yugi and Bakura and steal  
>their clothes.<p>

Akefia: ha that won't be a problem for the King of Thieves!

Marik: but what if you get caught?

Akefia: *pales*...I won't get caught!

Ryou: if you're so certain than do it.

Akefia: okay i will*goes to yugi and Bakura's room*

Malik: 5 bucks says he doesn't come back

Akefia: (in Yugi's and Bakura's room) No! Let go of me now! NNNNNOOOOO! BAKURA STOP TRYING TO TAKE MY PANTS OFFF! LET ME GO-(screams get cut off)

Ryou: 50 bucks say a threesome just happened

Malik: I back out of this bet because I know I lost…so do we wait for Akefia to come back?

Yami: Malik truth or dare!

Malik: I take it as a no…and truth…

Yami: is it true that you wanted to a see a threesome with Akefia, Bakura and Ryou before?

Malik: (blushes) ….yes….

Ryou:*blushes*

Malik: so anyways Marik truth or dare?

Marik: dare

Malik: I dare you to... force Yami to give you a piggy back ride!

Yami: wait wha-

Marik: *jumps on Yami's back* HYAH!

Yami: GET OFF ME!

Marik: NEVER!

*yami and marik fall and start wrestling on the floor*

Malik: Ha-ha... hey guys I think I realized what happened to Atem.

Ryou: what?

Malik: well, what did they do to Akefia?

Ryou: O.O

Yami: they're all having sex! Why wasn't I invited?

Yugi: Because Yami-

Yami: oh god! They back! (Runs away)

Bakura: what the hell was that about?

Atem: who really cares, its only Yami.

Bakura: so let's get back to the game.

Akefia: THEY MADE ME UKE TO YUGI!

Yugi: oh get over it.

Bakura: Akefia truth or dare?

Akefia: dare you moron!

Bakura: okay I dare you to bring Yami back here; we need to torture him with this game and well no one else will go.

Akefia: fine hey! Yami get your ass back here! (Goes after him)

Yugi: I'll go till they get back. Bakura Truth or dare

Bakura: Dare

Yugi: I dare you to dye your hair purple

Bakura: why?

Yugi: you made me change my hair!

Atem:*from other room* I GOT HIM-OW YOU SON OF A- YOU BIT ME! *loud crash  
>noise*<p>

Bakura:*dyes hair* there I did it

Akefia: and what a manly shade of purple it is Bakura

Yugi: and a skirt makes you manly?

Akefia: ummm

Yugi: though so.

Bakura: 10 points for Yugi 0 points for Akefia, and ways, (sees Atem and Yami are back) Yami truth or dare?

Yami: Truth

Bakura: did you like what you saw when looking through the mind link you and Yugi share?

Yami: NO! It was the most horrible thing I saw in my life!

Yugi: (giggles) Well I don't think most people are in to that sort of thing Bakura.

Bakura: True….

Yugi: I think Akefia and Atem liked it enough though.

*Akefia and Atem blush*

Yami: I dont wanna hear it so Ryou truth or dare

Ryou: umm Dare?

Yami: I dare you to trade clothes with Akefia

Ryou: excuse me?

Akefia: what? There's no way his clothes would fit me!

Yami: Ryou do you want ANOTHER penalty?

Ryou: no! *grabs Akefia and drags him away* lets go

Akefia: No! Somebody help! Help me!

Yugi: This fun, since Ryou's not here. Atem

Atem: (pales) umm dare?

Yugi: I dare you too…I dare you to go outside and scream at the top of your lungs "I just bought a dark magician plushy and we made sweet love with each other"

Atem: and if I say no?

Yugi: then you have to say what happened in mine and Bakura's room.

Atem: (runs outside) I JUST BOUGHT A DARK MAGICIAN PLUSHY AND WE MADE SWEET LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! (Comes back in)

Atem: you're pure evil Yugi. Malik truth or dare?

Marik: Dare

Atem: I dare you to...*evil smirk* eat and drink everything remotely spicey in  
>the kitchen and you can't have anything to drink.<p>

Marik: it's on!*runs to kitchen*  
>*45 seconds later*<br>Marik: OH GOD IT BURNS!

Ryou: *wearing Akefia's robe and man skirt* what'd we Miss

Akefia:*wearing Ryou's clothes that are too small for him* he's EVIL, he-he  
>*shudders*<p>

Yugi: not much Akie-chan, just Marik eating all spicy food we have and Atem saying he had sex with a plushy. And furthermore us "lights" had to put up with ours yami's and hearing their voice in our heads, how are we not just little mess up?

Akefia: and you're in a very sadistic relationship with Bakura.

Yugi: and your point is?

Akefia: nothing….and its Ryou's turn now?

Yugi: yep…

Ryou: Malik truth or dare?

Malik: dare

Ryou: I dare you too…eat all your Halloween candy.

Malik: oh this going to be fun, I'll be so hyper! (Eats all his candy)

Atem: OH GOD EVERYBODY RUN!

Akefia: NO IF WE RUN HE'LL CHASE!

Bakura: Quick! Lock him in the bathroom or he'll kill us all!

*10 minutes and 4 injuries later*

Marik: thank god we got him locked up in time

Ryou: but that's no fun

Atem: there's a difference between a dare an attempted murder

*Yugi and Ryou pout*

Marik:*ignores the adorableness* Bakura truth or dare

Bakura: dare

Marik: I dare you to take off an article of clothing every time somebody  
>chooses truth.<p>

Bakura: what, eager to see me strip?

Marik: that just the first thing I could think of

Bakura: fine whatever, I accept

Yugi: I might as well choose truth every time now.

Bakura: (laughs and pets Yugi's head) Hmm Pharaoh truth or dare?

Atem: dare

Bakura: I dare you to…make out with Akefia

Atem: what! No way in hell-(Akefia pins him to a wall and makes out with him...then pulls away)

Akefia: now that wasn't so bad was it?

Atem: (runs off to bathroom and use mouthwash) that was vile!

Akefia: get over it and take your turn

Atem: You were the one who was licking the toilet before!

Akefia: I said take your turn, but if you don't think your dare is over I'd be  
>more than happy to-<p>

Atem: Yugi truth or dare

Yugi: duh Truth

*Bakura takes off his shirt*

Atem: what question would you never want to be asked?

Yugi: No fair!

Atem: well, I for one don't want Bakura walking around naked

Bakura: I think I know what question he would never want asked

Yugi: Kura no!

Bakura: What he-*attacked by yugi*

Yugi: Don't you dare!

Bakura: that-he-*cut off when Yugi starts to kiss him*

Marik: how long do you think till they'll need air?

Akefia: *shudders* he can hold his breath a LONG time

Ryou: well then I'll take my turn Marik truth or dare?

Marik: dare

Ryou: I dare you to remove Yugi from Bakura so we can hear his answer.

Marik: (laughs) got it. (Pulls Yugi off Bakura)

Yugi: noooooooooo!

Bakura: *gasp* yes sweet, sweet air!

Marik: so what were you gonna tell us?

Bakura: Yugi would never want to be asked some of the very...creative things  
>we've done.<p>

Atem: now I think I'm mentally scarred

Marik: now it's my turn. Akefia truth or dare

Akefia: dare

Marik: I dare you to go get Malik and see if his sugar rush has worn off yet.

Akefia: but if it hasn't I could die

Marik: that's a risk I'm willing to take

Akefia: fine I'll get him

TBC

Me: Lol great fun for the first chapter ^^ Teehee

MyFalseTruth: more insanity and torture ^^*happy dance*

Please Review!

Peace out mortals ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Never ending Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare?

Chapter two

Malik: hahaha! They got to take my cell phone away! Now I can call those fangirls and torture them!

(Calls)

Emmy: hello?

Malik: Hi

Emmy: HI Malik!

Malik: say me and the rest of us are playing truth or dare do you add Tru want o come?

Emmy: Well I'm in Tru do you want to?

Tru: YES! Malik, we'll be there as fast as we can!

Emmy: and in fangirl talk it means we're going to there in about 5 minutes.

Malik: okay and Tru you made my ears bleed, f*ck Akefia coming! I got to go now be here!

Emmy: k (hangs up)

Akefia: ARE YOUS TILL SURGER HIGH!

Malik: no I'm not now let me the hell out!

Akefia: Fine (opens door)

Malik: (runs out) Thank god!

Akefia: come let's get back to the game!

Malik: no shit!

Akefia: we're back...OMG why are all the yami's drunk?

Yugi:...they miss judged our innocents

Ryou: pretty much..

Akefia: what're you gonna do to me?

Malik:*evil smile* oh, WE'RE not gonna do anything... but I did promise a couple of friends that they could have you.

Akefia: you don't mean...*pales*

Ryou: may the gods have mercy on your soul

Malik: they should be here any momen-

*door bell rings*

Malik: and their here

(Answers door)

Emmy: Hi Mali!

Tru: Hi! Hi! Malik

Malik: Hi Emmy and Hi Tru glad you could make it

Akefia: O_O shit its them! WHY!

Emmy: Akie-chan do you really hate me that much?

Akefia: last time I saw you, you got me drunk so I passed out, then you stole all my clothes and left me with a frilly Gothic Lolita dress

Emmy: and I am still proud of myself

Tru: The dress was mine idea!

Malik lets all get to playing the game now...with all the drunk yami's...

Tru: now who first Emmy, the drunk Yami's, or Akefia?

Emmy: Hey Akie-chan..F*CK!

Akefia:*runs away*

Malik: Tru sick 'em

Tru:*evil smile then runs after*

Malik: so Emmy, how've you been?

Emmy: oh I've been good, you do doing what fangirls do.

Yugi:*from other room* sounds like there here; guys come over here and see our  
>yamis!<p>

*Malik and Emmy walk over by Yugi and Ryou*

Malik: whoa, impressive, but did you really need to gag them and tie them to  
>chairs?<p>

Ryou: well, I don't see a reason not to

Emmy: plus seeing such of hot guys in bondage is always fun.

Tru: I caught Kefia!

Malik: -_- great she's in that mood…

Emmy: oh don't worry I'm feeling evil today we're going to have fun right guys

Bakura: OH F*CK SHE"S HERE AND TRU! SAVE ME! SOME ONE SAVE ME!

Yugi: why aren't you drunk still?

Bakura: me drunk?...doesn't last long

Emmy: Hey just makes it that much more fun

Tru: A lot more fun

Emmy: so I'll go 1st…Bakura truth or dare?

Bakura: I'll never say dare for you so truth!

Yugi: Bakura you have to take clothes off every time someone chooses truth though.

Emmy: no late he can't change his mind! Yugi remove his sock! And Bakura is it true that you sometimes let Yugi be seme?

Yugi: (takes off one of Kura's socks)

Bakura: ….yes, and f*ck you!

Tru: your turn 'Kura-kun

Bakura: alright, Malik truth or dare

Malik: Truth

Bakura: f*ck you!

*Yugi takes off his other sock*

Tru: not long till your just in your boxers 'Kura

Emmy: yes it's just your pants, and that's what

Bakura: why did you bring these, these THINGS here?

Malik:*smirks* Revenge. Now...Emmy truth or dare?

Emmy: I say truth, but the last truth for Kura is only for Yugi, I hope everyone under stands that (evil smirk)

Malik: yes I do say he all right to it…and anyways is it true that Zorc doesn't let fangirl go to the shadow realm being even he is scared of them?

Emmy: oh please don't hates me now Zorcy-poo, but yes it is true, he just quakes in affair by us

Tru: it sucks because the sexiest villains go to the shadow realm

Malik: well….that's nice….

Emmy: indeed it is

Tru: you just went Emmy, it's my turn! So Ryou truth or dare?

Ryou: it's not like Emmy gave me much choice so dare.

Tru: I dare you to... Put your hand in your pants and sit on it till your next  
>turn!<p>

Emmy: (laughs insanely) NO ONE I MEAN NO ONE CHOOSE RYOU! (Laughs more)

Ryou: umm okay*does dare* this is kind of awkward...

Tru: Hehhe

Ryou: ummm Yugi truth or dare?

Yugi: why Ryou you know its truth! (Goes over to Bakura and pulls his boxers off)

Ryou: well is it true that…you...(Smirks) on second thought tell all of us what you love so much about "play time" with Bakura?

Yugi: (blushes but goes into all the morbid details of his and Bakura sex life)

Emmy: f*ck yes I'm shipping that! (Takes out lap out and starts typing)

*malik and Ryou turn away*

Tru: *stares at Bakura with a stupid grin*

Bakura: Can somebody get her away from me?

Yugi: Tru, you're my friend and all, but Bakura's my man.

Tru: oh you wanna go little man?

Yugi: I don't think you wanna get between me and Kura

Tru: Alright then let's- WAIT *overly dramatic pause* On second thought, I think 'Akefia's getting lonely *turns to Akefia who is still tied up* Hehhe

Emmy: (goes to Akefia with Tru) Hey I've obsessed over this guy since I was little, so I'm coming to

Yugi: you can have him-

Akefia: YUGI!

Yugi:-but Bakura's MINE

Tru: Hehhe

Malik: Yugi, isn't it your turn?

Yugi: yeah... hey Bakura I dare you to...*whispers the rest in his ear*

Bakura:*pales*

Yugi: *Evil smirk then drags Bakura out of room*

Emmy: something tells me they won't be back for while…(goes to spy on them…comes back with video tape) Its black mail for later (innocent smile)

Ryou: can I take my turn now?

Emmy: NO!

Marik: well since I have gotten a turn in while…Tru truth or are

Tru: dare

Marik: I dare you to make out with the pharaoh.

Ryou: isn't he your boyfriend?

Marik: does it look it like care.

Tru: that's alright with me, its Emmy that hates the Pharaoh not me.*walks  
>innocently over to the pharaoh* He's no Akefia, but I wont argue.*evil smirk*<br>Hehhe *starts making out with the passed out Pharaoh*

Emmy: (looks away so I don't vomit) The pharaoh should just die! He is the one using the puzzle that is made out Akie-Chan's family and loved ones!

Ryou: looks like it might be a while, I'll go, Malik Truth or dare?

Malik: Truth

Ryou: Is it true that you and Marik got so wasted once that you both mistook  
>each other for your boyfriends and almost made love?<p>

Marik: THE HELL! WHO TOLD YOU!

Ryou: so I'll take that as a yes and Emmy told me

Emmy: (laughs more insanely than any yami could hope to do) it's no big deal right? You let Tru make out with your boyfriend (voices void of sanity)

Marik:*glares*

Akefia: Sh*t I don't think she took her meds today!

Emmy: so what if I didn't…Akefia I say it's your turn so go.

Akefia: (tries to get out chair but cant) SHE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL! THINK OF MALIK ON A SURGER HIGH BUT 100 TIMES WORSE!

Emmy: they come near me…now take your turn

Akefia: okay Yami truth or dare

Yami: (watching Tru make out with Atem) ummm dare…

Akefia: I dare you…we dot do much since we're tied to chairs…so just jack off them (laughs)

Yami: what the hell!

Akefia: just do no one cares if you cream your pants…

Yami: (does dare and doesn't look at anyone afterwards)

Emmy: why didn't he take a penalty?

Yami: Sh*t I forgot about that…can I change my pants?

Emmy: no you'll just run away.

Malik: You could always just take them off, give Tru something to look at so  
>she won't suffocate Atem.<p>

Tru: *gasp* DONE! *smiles then hugs Atem*

Yami: jeez she can hold her breath a long time... Atem isn't dead is he?

Tru: Pretty sure...I'll check *starts kissing him again*

Atem: *wakes up to see Tru kissing him* GAAH!

Tru: See, he's still alive!

Atem: what happened, OH GODS NOT YOU TWO!

Emmy: don't worry I won't try and kill you…yet

Tru: MY TURN!

Yami: No way! I just-

Tru: *glares*

Yami:... it's my-

Tru:*growls*

Yami:*pales*...it's your turn.

Tru:*immediately becomes happy again* Yay!

Yami:*looks at Emmy*

Emmy:*shrugs* Hey you just don't mess with fangirl, and you should also just gives what we want its safer for you that way.

Tru: Malik truth or dare?

Malik: Dare

Tru: I dare you to... go buy a pizza, I'm getting hungry.

Malik: okay, uhh I'll go order one *leaves to go call pizza place*

Yugi: okay well Kura did his dare…

Emmy: so where is he?

Yugi: passed out (innocent smile)

Emmy: good job Yugi (high fives him)

Tru: Hehhe I always knew he was the uke!

Yugi: so who's turn? Lol, he's not Uke though (laughs nervously)

Malik: back! And mine... (Hands Tru pizza)

Tru: YES PIZZA! I LOVE YOU MALIK!*opens box and eats slice* OW HOT! IT BURNED MY TOUNGE! *keeps eating anyways* anybody want a piece?

Malik: So…Atem truth or dare?

Atem: dare!

Malik: I dare you to read all of Emmy's fan fictions

Atem: hell no!

Emmy: why the hell not?

Atem: Because you're evil! And you don't ship anything but Cross, Bound, and KleptoShipping

Emmy: not true I did one Puzzleshipping..

Atem yug killed yami in that!

Emmy: HA! So you did read one at least

Atem: sh*t Fine I'll do the damn dare… (read all the fanfics)

Malik: I'll go. Ryou truth or dare?

Ryou: Dare

Malik: I dare you to finish *evil grin* purposely mess something up.

Ryou: nooo! Why you monster?

Malik: Just do the dare.

Ryou: fine *walks over to coat rack and pushed it over* there happy now?*almost crying*

Malik: very actually. Now because it your turn, you can finally stop sitting on your hand... that was just getting weird.

Ryou: oh yeah!*takes hand out of pants* my hand fell asleep…anyways Yugi truth or dare?

Yugi: Well Bakura can strip anymore…so dare

Ryou: I dare you to pick up the coat rack

Yugi: really…..

Ryou: yes!

Yugi: Geez fine (picks up) there happy now?

Ryou: Very.

Bakura: (grabs yugi by the back of his shirt) You think you can MAKE me do THAT and I'll just let you walk away?

Yugi: (gulps) H-h-hello Kura fancy seeing you here…

Bakura: no your cuteness won't help you here (drags him make to bedroom)

Akefia: Well…I'll just take my turn now…Tru truth or dare

Tru: Dare

Akefia: I dare you to untie me

Ryou: how do we know you won't just run away?

Akefia: If i try to run away you'll probably just sick those two on me*points to Emmy and Tru* and plus, I just want to be able to enjoy the Pharaohs and marik tied up.

Ryou: I dunno

Akefia: I might regret this but... Tru if you untie me, I'll let you kiss me.

Tru: *physco grin* okay! *unties him*

Emmy: I wanna kiss him to!

Akefia:*stands up but is glommed by Tru*

Tru:*kisses Akefia*

Yami: While they do that, I'll go… 

Emmy: (pushes Tru away from Akefia and kisses him too)

Tru: (line)

Yami: okay …..Ummm Atem truth or dare?

Atem:…hmm truth?

Yami: Damnit….is it true that…you wear women's underwear?

Atem: (blushes) ummm

Marik: yes it is

Atem: f*ck you!

Marik: no I f*ck you (smirks)

Akefia: SOME SAVE ME!

Bakura:…he let fangirls kiss him didn't he?

Yami & Atem: yep…

Bakura: he'll never learn, oh well (goes back to room)

Atem: Sooooo Malik, Truth or dare?

Malik: dare

Atem: I dare you to... sneak into Bakura and Yugi's room and dump a bucket of  
>water on them<p>

Malik: *jaw drops* you're not serious

Atem: 'fraid so

Ryou: so are you gonna do it?

Malik: yeah... yeah I'm gonna do it.*goes to kitchen and gets bucket of water*  
>'kay heres the bucket, *gulp* here i go.<p>

*Malik leaves and one minute later Yugi and Bakura scream*

Bakura: WHO THE FU-

*Malik runs back into room*

Marik: don't worry; we'll blame it on Akefia.

Ryou: yeah not like Bakura and Yugi can kill him. Not if Tru and Emmy have  
>anything to say about it<p>

Emmy: Malik did it!

Tru: you touch 'Kefia, you die

Malik: Gee thanks a lot

Emmy: you're welcome.

Bakura: Malik!

Malik: Yes Bakura?

Bakura: (grabs him by shirt and drags him tom basement where all tools of torture are kept.)

Malik: (screams, and screams and scream)

Emmy: I'm taking his turn, Akefia truth or dare?

Akefia: truth

Emmy: who kisses better me or Tru?

Akefia: I take the penalty

Emmy: (growls) fine you have you put ur tong on a hot stove top burn for a minute!

Akefia: Hello no!

Emmy: yes!

Emmy:*drags Akefia to the kitchen for his penalty*

Tru:... so Marik Truth or Dare?

Marik: uhh seeing as I'm tied up... Truth

Tru: your no fun, fine... Even though your Atem's boyfriend, are you atracted  
>to Yami at all?<p>

Marik:...

Tru: come on, I mean, they have almost the same body, and practically the same  
>personality!<p>

Marik: yes okay i do will that satisfy you sick little fangirl wants?

Tru: no

*Akefia screams*

Ryou: *innocent smile* sounds like the penalty has started

Yami: yep…so if she didn't let Bakura hurt him why does she get to hurt him?

Malik: because she's a freak?

Tru: (line)

Yami: Hehhe…okay Marik take your turn

Marik: okay…(sees Bakura coming back up stays with almost dead, but still going to live Malik being grabbed behind him) BAKURA TRUTH OR DARE!

Bakura: Dare

Marik: go save Akefia from Emmy, I can her laughing from here and well…

Bakura: fine (in over room) EMMY STOP YOU"LL BURN HJIS TONG OFF! (Comes back dragging Emmy and Akefia)

Akefia: SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!

Emmy: so what?

Tru: Oh 'Kefia! She didn't hurt you to badly did she?*hugs Akefia*

Emmy: well…I didn't mean to (innocent smile)

Yami: Akefia why don't you go, you haven't had a turn in while

Akefia: okay, Ryou Truth or dare?

Ryou: Truth

Akefia: Where'd you get the rope to tie them up so quickly before?*points to  
>the Yamis that are still tied up*<p>

Ryou:... well if thought an opportunity like that might have come up so I  
>brought some just in case.<p>

*the Yamis stare at him the insane freak he is*

Akefia: little sorry I asked

Ryou: So….(sees Yugi limp out of bedroom) Hey Yugi truth or dare?

Yugi:…truth…

Ryou: who do think is more innocent? Tru or Emmy?

Yugi: I don't even know if fangirls can be innocent

Emmy: HEY!

Tru: Yugi has a point. BUT, Ryou did say MORE innocent, not actually innocent.

Atem: Akefia Truth or Dare

Akefia: Dare

Atem: dare you to get your clothes back from Ryou and put them on (A/N  
>remember the dare where they switched outfits?)<p>

Akefia: thank the gods I can finally get out of these stupid clothes, no  
>offence Ryou *drags him away to change clothes*<p>

Marik: well I'm taking my turn Truth or dare?

Tru: Dare

Marik:….hmmm I dare you to….make out with Bakura and try not have Yugi kill =D

Tru: *evil grin* a wonderful challenge.I accept!

Emmy: I think I'm going to make sure my friends don't kill each other for real (follows Tru)

Tru:*leaves*

Yami: I wonder how that'll go.

Marik: you could always watch with your mind link

*loud crashes and yells from the other room*

Yami: okay *pales* those two are monsters... first Tru declared it a fight to the death, but when Bakura tried to sneak out... they tied him up and are trying to decide a new way to decide things while Bakura is cowering in the corner.

Akefia: I'm just happy its not me in there with those two

Ryou: My turn! Yami truth or dare?

Malik: Dare

Ryou: I dare you...*whispers dare in ear*

Malik: *gasp*

Ryou: *drags Malik out of room*

Yami: I'm surprised Ryou did that.

Akefia: I'm surprised it took Ryou that long to do that.

Atem: I'll take my turn then…Yami truth or dare?

Yami: dare

Atem: you shall only be in ur boxers for the rest of the game

Yami: F*ck you! (Gets dressed down to only boxers which happen to be hello kitty)

Emmy: (comes back with both Tru and Yugi tied up)

Akefia: how the hell did you tie them BOTH up?

Emmy: you don't want to know….

Tru: Yugi I still dont see what your so angry about, you should take the fact  
>that I tried to kiss Bakura as a compliment<p>

Yugi: how is trying to kiss my boyfriend a compliment?

Tru: it is because that means you have a boyfriend that hundred of girls only  
>dream about, wish to have, and write very descriptive yaoi about.<p>

Yugi: I still don't se-

Marik: My turn. Akefia truth or dare

Akefia: dare

Marik: I dare you to untie me *facing Emmy* I promise I won't run away

Akefia: Whatever.*unties him*

Marik: thank gods. I think I got rope burn.

Akefia: stop being such a pansy anyways it my turn now…hmm Yugi truth or dare?

Yugi: dare….

Akefia: (laughing insanely) I dare you and Bakura to stop your sadomasochirtism for a month…

Yugi: I-I'll take the penalty

Akefia: O-o I CANT BELEIVE YOU LIKE THAT SICK AND TWISTED THINGS HE DOES TO YOU!

Yugi: penalty?

Akefia: okay….you ummm cant choose truth for the rest of the game

Yugi:…..okay….

Emmy: (see Marik trying to run, chains him up)

Marik: What the F*ck! I made sure you weren't looking!

Tru: i hope you weren't trying for real Marik, 'cuz that would be kinda sad

Emmy: Oh well, no big deal chains work better then ropes anyways, plus my secrets are just that.

Yugi: So then, Tru, truth or dare?

Tru: you think you got anything I can't handle? Dare.

Yugi: I dare you to... watch me and Bakura Make-out for ten minutes.

Tru: you evil, little SON OF A BI-

Yugi: *loudly* or would you like to tke the penalty?

Tru:... what would the penalty be?

Yugi: that you have to leave Bakura alone for the rest of the game.

Tru: YOU SON OF A BI-

Yugi: do you accept the dare?

Tru:*growls* fine *mumbles something about revenge on the runt while Yugi  
>leaves to get Bakura from the other room*<p>

Well that's the end of this chapter please review =D 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: never ending truth or dare =D

Truth or Dare

Chapter 3

Emmy: well…Yami truth or dare?

Yami: Dare

Emmy: do outside and scream "I'm Yami and I like fucking bondage style"

Yami: WHAT THE HELL!

Akefia: (laughing) just do it Yami or she'll never lot you live it down

Emmy: or do take penalty?

Yami: what would that be?

Emmy: you'd have to kiss Bakura

Yami: YUGI WOULD KILL ME! (Growls) I'll do the damn dare! (Does outside) I'M YAMI AND I LIKE FUCKING BONDAGE STYLE! (Comes back in) there…you happy?

Emmy: yes (takes out tape recorder) very (smiles evilly)

Yami: My turn then. *sees Malik walk back in room* Malik Truth or dare?

Malik: Dare

Yami: I dare you to mess up an entire room.

Malik: But Ryou might kill me!

Yami: You're the one who chose Dare.

Malik: fine I'll do it *leaves*

Yugi: *comes back in room with Bakura* Tru, are you ready to start your dare?

Tru: *growls* yeah

Bakura: what dare?

Yugi: *smiles innocently* nothing *clicks stopwatch* go *start making out with  
>Bakura*<p>

Emmy: (gets out camera and video tapes them) =D this is going to be great fan serves

(Hears Malik scream and beg for his life)

Akefia: best bet is Ryou saw him being untidy, and I'll take my turn…Atem truth or dare?

Atem: truth! Hahaha can't do much with it can ya?

Akefia: (laughs insanely) I dare you to jump- no dive off the roof of the game shop! (That's where they are)

Atem: NO THAT'D KILL ME!

Akefia: the penalty is jumping in a tiger den at the zoo

Atem: I'M NOT CVHOOSING HOW I DIE!

Emmy: Jump off the roof! Jump off the roof! Jump off the roof! Jump off the roof!

Atem: WHY DO YOUN HATE ME!

Emmy: play the story line

Atem: I'm not doing it!

Emmy: Ooohhhh? (Ties him up and drags him up to the roof and pushes him off)

Atem AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (splat)

Marik: AHAHAHA Yami broke his fall!

Akefia: Ahahahaha now there both gonna end up in hospitalized. Nice job Emmy,  
>taking two of them out in one dare.<p>

Emmy: I do my best

Ryou: *comes onto roof* why was Yami standing there in the first place?

Marik: *raises hand* ME!

Ryou: Well lets at least get inside before somebody else falls. Maybe from now  
>on, dares shouldn't be so... deadly. *goes back inside*<p>

Emmy: Ry-Ry is no fun at all

Tru: To be fair, you did try to kill them, and you know how much he'd hate it if  
>there was a giant blood splatter mark outside<p>

Emmy: well I'll take them to hospital be back soon! (Drags yami and Atem so car and drives off)

Yugi: I wouldn't trust her taking them to the hospital or at least a real one…

Bakura: oh well, and it was a great away to get them out of here.

Ryou: she's just going to bring them back after they get castes

Tru: 'least you still got me!

*back inside*

Ryou: okay, Bakura Truth or dare?

Bakura: Dare

Ryou: I dare you to dress like a girl!

Bakura:...really? That all you could think of?

Ryou: *pouts* you still have to do it.

Akefia: Where's he even gonna get the clothes?

Yugi:...Malik is probably unconscious in the other room.

Bakura: Fine I'll go change into his clothes.

Ryou: Nu-uh that doesn't count.

Bakura: why not?

Ryou: Because! It-it just doesn't! You have to put on REALLY girly clothes!

Bakura: If Malik doesn't count then who am I supposed to swap with?

Yugi: There's always Tru.

Bakura: No.

Tru: Aww come on 'Kura!

Ryou: Do you want the penalty?

Bakura:...

Ryou: The penalty is no stealing for a month!

Bakura:...

Marik: AHAHAHA! What'cha gonna do now Thief?

Bakura: I'll do the stupid dare.

Tru: Yay!

Bakura: *drags her out of room*

Yugi: I'm gonna go to just to make sure Tru doesn't try anything while Bakura  
>strips.<p>

Marik: THEN IT'S MY TURN! ….ummm…Akefia truth or dare?

Akefia: dare

Marik: okay hmm…the next person to walk into this room you got to make out with them.

Akefia: okay…

(Waiting)

(Bakura walks in)

Akefia: GOOD GOD WHY!

Marik: oh just make out with him =D

Akefia: fine (pines Bakura to wall and makes out with him and stops right before yugi walked in)

Yugi: Akie-chan what are you doing?

Akefia: N-nothing at all

Yugi: oh it looked like you where just making out with my boyfriend

Marik: he was!

Akefia: I'm GOUNG TO KILL YOU!

Yugi: oh Akefia that just won't do…(ties Akefia up and drags him to bed room and Bakura comes too)

Marik:…=_= the only left is Ryou…and Tru…

Tru: Bakura's clothes are AWSOME!

Ryou: That's not weird at all.

Marik:... So whose turn should it be?

Tru: Screw the Truth or dare we should make a fort!

Ryou: ...

Marik: YES! It shall be our Evil Fortress of Evil!

Tru: YES!

Ryou: Why did I have to be stuck with you two?

Marik: Tru go get blankets and sheets, Ryou go get pillows!

Ryou: And if I don't want to?

Marik: *super serious face* then we make you.

Tru: YEAH!

Ryou: *sigh* fine.

*20 minutes later after the epic Evil Fortress of Evil was built*

Marik: Now we just need a password.

Tru: how about 'Foxy Boxes'?

Ryou: *gives her a weird stare*

Marik: PERFECT! Nobody will figure it out!

*they all climb inside*

Ryou: whoa it's actually pretty cool in here.

Marik: Now back to the game, Tru truth or dare?

Tru: DARE!

Ryou: you don't need to freak out over it.

Marik: Tru I dare you to... be the guard dog of this fort so if anybody tries  
>to come in without the password or me saying so, you attack.<p>

Tru: How do I attack?

Marik: I don't know... bite, kick... be creative.

Ryou: I'll take my turn…umm

(Emmy walks in dragging Atem and Yami)

Ryou: Emmy truth or dare?

Emmy: Truth

Ryou: why do you hate the Atem and Yami so much?

Emmy: Well they look to much alike for one, two they keep stopping Bakura's lovely plans, three THEY KILL BAKURA!

Ryou: oh the love of a fangirl obsessed.

Emmy: and (walked over the fort and whispers) foxy boxes is way to easy if people saw Marik plays bloodlines they'd all know it.

Marik: Damnit

Emmy: And well…(looks around) where's Bakura?

Marik: torturing Akefia with Yugi

Emmy: oh yea I forgot about that so Tru truth or dare?

Tru: Dare

Emmy: …..I dare you two not read and fan fictions for a week

*everybody's jaw drops*

Marik: Did you seriously just dare a fangirl not to read fanfics?

Emmy: yes, so what?

Tru: *bursts into tears* Why?

Ryou: uh Tru, it really isn't THAT bad.

Tru: *still crying* yes it is!

Marik: But you have Akefia, Bakura, and even Ryou right here, you don't even  
>need fan fictions.<p>

Tru: *evil smile* Hehhe your right.

Ryou: Anyways its your turn Tru.

Tru: Mkay, Marik Truth or Dare?

Marik: Dare

Tru: I dare you to prank call Kaiba!

Marik: psh that's easy *goes over to phone and starts dialing* 7 days...  
>*hangs up*<p>

Ryou: That was lame.

Marik: Then I dare you to do it better.

Ryou: Fine I will. *takes phone and dials number then starts talking* Hello  
>may I help you? *pause listening to Kaiba's response* What? *pause* Why did<br>you call me then? *pause* Well you don't need to yell. I'm hanging up, and  
>don't ever call this number again! *hangs up* yeah... I think Kaiba's gonna<br>block this number now.

Marik: That was lame. What did you even do?

Ryou: I acted like he called me moron.

Tru: *gasp* *points at Ryou* Ry-Ry said the 'M' word!

Emmy: only I call him Ry-Ry AND I can do a better prank phone call

Ryou" I'd like to see your try!

Emmy: okay~ (calls Kaiba privet land line) Hello, Sett-chan (puts it on speaker phone)

Kaiba (phone): WHAT THE HELL WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME!

Emmy: Sheesh Setty-chan, I called to tell you something

Kaiba (phone): what?

Emmy: Well I called to tell you that, I stole your dueling deck, your debit card number is 5 8 9 4 and Mokuba is over here and we got him dressed up as a girl!

Kaiba (phone): WHAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!

Emmy: (hangs up) See now that's a phone call (evil smiles walks over to closet and pulls out Mokuba dressed in a school girl outfit take Seto's debit card out of closet and his deck) and none of it was a lie!

Marik: holy fuck….well let's say its Mokuba's turn

Emmy: okay, Moki you go.

Mokuba: (sees Bakura walk in) Bakura truth or dare?

Bakura: (thinks) just a kid can't do much) Dare

Mokuba: make out with Emmy in front of Yugi

Bakura: what the fuck? Do you want my boyfriend to kill me!

Mokuba: I understand that you're scared

Bakura: I am not! (Goes over and makes out with Emmy right when yugi walked in)

Yugi: oh~ Kura-chan

Bakura: (stops) fuck!

Yugi: oh dear look at what you're doing (gets out tazer and shoot Bakura) I'm going to have to discipline you (drags him to basement torture room)

Emmy: EEEEEEEE! ~ I'm the happiest fangirl alive~

Tru: MOKIE I HATE YOU! Why didn't you dare him to kiss me!

Akefia: *limps back into room* Thank gods Yugi's mad at Bakura now.

Tru: Akefia's turn.

Akefia: Sure, why not. Marik Truth or dare

Marik: Dare

Akefia: I dare you to tell me the password to your fort so Tru will stop  
>growling at me *points to Tru who is growling at him like a dog*<p>

Marik: Fine, whatever it's 'Foxy Boxes'

Akefia: *laughs* seriously? Hahaha you- you really- hahaha *doubles over  
>laughing*<p>

Marik: Tru, attack

Tru: *jumps on Akefia and starts biting his arm while growling*

Akefia: Ouch! Get off! *tries to shake her off*

Tru:*bites harder*

Akefia: Fine! I'm sorry! Call her off!

Marik: You have to say the password.

Akefia: foxy boxes!

Marik: 'key Tru, down girl.

Tru: *let's go*

Emmy: What the f*ck?

Marik: anyways…Ryou truth or dare?

Ryou: dare?

Marik: good, I dare you to...make me some nachos

Ryou; REALLY that's your dare?

Marik: hey I'm hungry so go makes some!

Ryou: fine (gets up and goes to kitchen)

Emmy: I better go get Yugi and Bakura (goes down stairs, you smashing and banging….is dragging Yugi and Bakura-their tied up- up stairs) Okay also Atem and Yami are awake now so you can ask them =D

Marik: Bakura why don't you go

Bakura: fine, Mokuba truth or dare?

Mokuba: truth

Yugi: been a while since somebody chose that

Bakura: What is Seto's biggest secret?

Mokuba: Probably that he spends an hour looking at his shrine of the Blue Eyes  
>White Dragon before he calls Yami and they do the nasty.<p>

*Bakura, Akefia, and Marik laugh until they cry*

Bakura: You can't be serious!

Mokuba: Yup

*Bakura, Akefia, and Marik laugh harder*

Akefia: Hahaha how does that feel Yami? bwhahaha!

Yami: well at least I'm not a whore like you

Akefia: (tackles Yami and starts to strangle him)

Mokuba: anyways (sees Malik's awake now) Malik truth or dare?

Malik: ummm truth?

Mokuba: how many times have you and Ryou done the nasty?

Malik: WHAT HELL! WHAT KIND OF KID ASKES THAT!

Ryou: 89 times

Mokuba: but you've only been together for a week…

Ryou: don't judge us!

Ryou: By the way Marik, here are your nachos

Marik: GIMME! *snatches them from Ryou*

Ryou: So then Atem Truth or dare?

Atem: Dare

Ryou: I dare you to keep Akefia from killing Yami

Atem: okay *tries to pull Akefia off Yami*

Akefia: Oh no you don't *somehow manages to get Atem on the ground and starts  
>strangling them both at the same time*<p>

Malik: whoa impressive

Ryou: That wasn't what I had in mind

Emmy: kill them! Kill them both!

Yugi: you really hate them don't you?

Emmy: mhm…anyways Yugi truth or dare?

Yugi: hmm dare?

Emmy: I dare you to….. (Laughs insanely)

Yugi: oh dear she has an evil idea…

Emmy: I dare you too have a foursome with Bakura, you, yami marik and Akefia and you have to be uke to all three of them

Yugi: what the hell! Do want me to not be able to walk for- (is being dragged away by the three of them)

Emmy: there happy I save Yami and Atem

Ryou: in an odd way…

Atem: THATSA MY BOYFRIEND THOUGH!

Emmy: well that's what you get for dating Marik if it's free sex he'll just do it.

Ryou: We should change the password so that way they can't come back in, sound  
>good for revenge?<p>

Atem: no not really.

Ryou: Yeah but if they try to come in without the new password Tru will attack  
>them<p>

Atem:*smiles evilly* I see where you're going with this

Malik: what should it be then?

Ryou: just a sec, Tru truth or dare?

Tru: Dare!

Ryou: I dare you to stand guard by the door.

Tru: okay

Malik: So what should the new password be?

Ryou: Any ideas Emmy? They couldn't figure a fangirl out if they tried.

Emmy: it's should be…Desert topping =D or creampuff

Ryou: why?

Emmy: because Bakura says that one line "is that a monster or a desert topping" and because you, Ryou, look like a creampuff

Ryou: why did I even ask

Emmy: anyway I say its Malik's turn

Malik: okay Yami truth or dare?

Yami: because I don't trust you, I say truth

Malik: is it true that Seto likes to dress you up as a girl then have sex while you're still in the dress?

Yami:….(looks away) yes….

Malik: (laughs)

Emmy: yuck that's one thing I never wanted to see in my head (smashes head wall a few times)

Yami: Atem truth or dare?

Atem: Dare

Yami: I dare you to barricade all of them in that room while they're busy having sex

Atem: Now THAT sounds like revenge. *leaves to do dare*

Ryou: What about Yugi?

Yami: Once the dare is over he won't have to be uke anymore and he will be perfectly capable of killing-getting his own revenge on those three.

Atem: *comes back*

Ryou: Did you do it?

Atem: mhm now nobody will be getting out of that room for a while, now we just have to wait for them to stop their foursome and realize it.

Tru: The new password should be 'creampuff desert topping'!

Ryou: That's exactly what Emmy said though.

Emmy: (hits Tru over the head with a frying pan) done steal from other fangirls (growls)

Malik: you knocked her out I don't think she heard you

Atem: anyways…Ryou truth or dare?

Ryou: truth

Atem: is true that you have your porn site? Where upload videos of ur friends…doing stuff?

Ryou: yea so what? I think my hidden cameras are working in Yugi's right now…feeding live to the website

Malik: Ahahahaha well thats gonna be one great surprise for them.

Atem: wait has the one in Yugi's room been on the whole time we were playing?

Ryou: yeah why?

Atem: *blushes*

Malik: AHAHAHAHAAHAHA that means it caught naughty little dare that's been  
>done in that room tonight! *laughs harder* including when the pharaoh was in<br>there!

Mokuba: wow I think I'm mentally scarred now.

Atem: Hey Mokuba that reminds me, it's been a while since Emmy called Seto and  
>told him she kidnapped you, so whets taking him so long?<p>

Mokuba: I've been wondering that to.

Ryou: Truth or Dare Mokuba?

Mokuba: Dare

Ryou: I dare you to drink a dozen glasses of water and you can't go to the  
>bathroom until we all believe you can't hold it in any longer.<p>

Mokuba: okay that'll be easy *goes off to drink the water*

Emmy: that's because I asked the police to arrest Setty-chan if he shows up here =D so he's in jail

Malik: YOU'RE EVIL! (Laughs)

Emmy: yes

Mokuba: (drinks all 12 glasses of water) There, now Malik truth or dare?

Malik: dare!

Mokuba: go on Ryou's porn site

Malik: WHAT THE FUCK! This kid is messed up (gets out lap top) and watched (watching) HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF RA! (slams lap top shut) RYOU! You sick bastered you have cameras in all our houses!

Ryou: What can I say? You people make for interesting videos.

Yami: You are one messed up kid Ryou.

Malik: I expected this from Emmy, but not you!

Ryou: Are you gonna take your turn or not?

Malik: Yeah, so Yami Truth or Dare?

Yami: Dare.

Malik: I dare you to drink a glass of water every time somebody chose truth,  
>and you can't go to the bathroom 'till you beg either.<p>

Yami: You are so unoriginal.

Malik: Why don't you shut up, like now?

Yami: Why don't you think of an original dare?

Malik: Why don't you go to hell?

Yami: I will be going there after I stab you in your sleep.

Ryou: Jeez are you both on your periods or something?

Emmy: no they're not I stole all their coffee so they're a little cranky =D and I _would _never make such a website.

Ryou: what are you sold it to me?

Emmy: yes but! It was about unicorns when I made it! And if anyone laughs they're death will not come swiftly

Ryou: true….

Yami: anyways Atem truth or dare?

Atem: dare

Yami: I dare you to…

Emmy: drink Tabasco sauce and not drink any water, a full bottle of Tabasco sauce that it

Yami: what she said!

Atem: fine (drink a whole thing of Tabasco sauce) OH MY GOT! HOT HOT HOT!

Mokuba: My turn 'cuz I don't think Atem can talk right now. Ryou truth or  
>dare?<p>

Ryou: Truth

Malik: Yami you have to drink a glass of water now.

Yami: I know malik I'm not an idiot. *drinks water*

Mokuba: Why did you start that website in the first place?

Ryou: I got bored

Mokuba: I'm sorry I asked.

Atem: Hey guys listen. *pause* I think the others are finally finished.

*everybody's quiet and the sounds of angry shouts and fists pounding on doors  
>are heard*<p>

Ryou: Tru's waking up.

Tru: hm mmm what'd I miss?

Ryou: Shh listen.

*Screaming starts to come from the other room*

Yami: sounds like Yugi decided to get his revenge now. *high fives Atem*

Malik: How long do you think till Yugi decides to let them out?

Ryou: Tough to say... depends on what weapons he's got in there, and  
>considering it's Yugi's room, I'd say there's a lot of weapons in there.<p>

*screams become desperate*

Yami: *grins and high fives Atem again* 

And that's the end of chapter 3 =D

Please review and if you got ideas for dares I'll add them in ^^


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: =D its baaaaack!

Truth or Dare

Chapter 4

Malik: Mokuba truth or dare?

Mokuba: Dare

Malik: I dare you to draw a mustache on Ryou face with a permanent marker.

Ryou: Wait what?

Mokuba: okay *uncaps marker and walks toward Ryou*

Ryou: *backs away* uhh

Mokuba: *starts drawing on Ryou*

Ryou: you done?

Mokuba:*finishes and steps away from Ryou*

*everybody bursts out laughing*

Ryou: what?

Malik: he drew a mustache like the one on the monopoly man on you!

Ryou: Mokuba you're mean! *pouts*

Malik: get over it!

Ryou: okay Emmy truth or dare?

Emmy: dare me girly boy!

Ryou: get Seto out of jail please if he stays there for too long Mokuba might rebel and become evil!

Emmy: and that's a bad thing, what's the penalty?

Ryou: uuummmm you have to make out with Atem and Yami

Emmy: I would sooner kill my self

Atem and Yami: HEY!

Emmy: hush you two! (Calls the prison house and talks to them for a while) okay he's coming here.

Malik: WHAT WHY? He'll kill us!

Emmy: no he won't

Malik: and why not?

Emmy: because I have very good black mail on him and-

(Hears the noise from Yugi's room end)

Emmy: I'm going to let them out now (goes and unlocks door only me and Yugi walk back)

Atem: where are the others?

Yugi: well let's just say they will not want to be moving for a long while!

Emmy: skip my turn Yugi is all you.

Yugi: umm why is Tru acting like a guard dog and why is there a fort?

Emmy: oh no reason (tells Tru the password so Yugi can't hear it and walks in) Have YU-chan (evil grin)

Yugi: Uh, can I go in?

Tru: No. Not without the super-secret password

Yugi: What's the password?

Tru: It's not a just a password, it's a super-secret password.

Yugi: *sigh* Fine. What's the super-secret password?

Tru: I'm not gonna tell you.

Yugi: You wanna go?

Tru: Let's go small person.

Yugi: I don't think you could handle it, I bet that if i asked you truth or  
>dare you would just say truth.<p>

Tru: no I wouldn't!

Yugi: Fine then, truth or dare?

Tru: Dare! Ha!

Yugi: Then I dare you to let me in without the password.

Tru:... I hate you...

Yugi: *smiles* I know *walks in fort*

Emmy: damn shorty you're good!

Yugi: well of course I am.

(Inside Yugi's room)

Akefia: that little brat left us tied up!

Marik: well we did have it coming

Bakura: it was Emmy's dare!

Akefia: very true, just wait I'm almost done picking the lock on my chains.

(Back to the others)

Tru: okay so Malik truth or dare?

Malik: well normally I'd say dare, but I feel like going truth.

Tru: okay…so if you have to choose from killer the one you love or being killed by the one you love which one would you choose?

Malik: why so morbid

Tru: 1st thing I could think of.

Malik: well since I don't think Ryou has it in him I say he could try to kill me.

Tru: odd…

Emmy: well hey he is our friend he bound to be a little messed up

Malik: HEY!

Malik: Whatever, hmmmm

*Seto bursts in*

Seto: WHERE IS MOKUBA YOU SICK FREAK?

Mokuba: Hi Seto *waves*

Malik: Seto! Truth or dare?

Seto: I can tell Emmy won't let me leave so dare I guess.

Malik: Yes! I command you to... lick a bar of soap.

Yugi: You are terrible at this game Malik.

Malik: well you're…mean. That's right! You're mean!

Yugi: *face palm*

Seto: (licks soap) okay so Emmy truth or dare?

Emmy: dare me money bags!

Seto: (smirk) I dare you to make out with Atem and Yami.

Emmy: penalty please.

Atem and Yami: she really does hate us.

Seto: fine the penalty is to make out with…Yami Marik.

Emmy: easy, (goes into Yugi's room drags them all out and makes out with Marik for 10 minutes then stops) See every easy.

Marik: you b*tch!

Emmy: like you didn't enjoy it.

Marik: (blushes) I'm gay I tell you!

Emmy: yep that's what they all say.

Seto: damnit I was hoping he'd bite her tongue off.

Marik: I just had to kiss her for 10 minutes so I say it's my turn. Ryou truth or dare?

Ryou: Ummm truth.

Marik: Okay, what is the sluttiest item of clothing you own?

Ryou: Uh... *mumbles something*

Marik: I didn't quite catch that Ryou.

Ryou: It's a thong.

Marik: Bwahaha!

Yami: Ryou I never thought you of all people would own one of those!

Ryou: Well... I didn't buy it...

Malik: I did! And I made him wear it!

Yami: 'made him?'

Malik: Oh yeah, and you can take that any way you want.

Ryou: *Blushes*

Ryou: so ahh, anyways. Akefia Truth or dare? (They just came out of the room)

Akefia: truth.

Ryou: is it true you a faired unicorns?

Akefia: Uumm yes, but they're devil horse! I would know I'm a 5000 year old thief so i know.

Ryou: umm okay

(Everyone in background trying not to laugh)

Akefia: Yugi truth or dare?

Yugi: dare me

Akefia: go make out with Ryou

Yugi: umm why?

Akefia: because i said so!

Yugi: okay.

(Ryou and Yugi start making out)

Ryou: (blushes)

Yugi: (smirks and goes over to Bakura to whisper him something)

Bakura: (nods) hey hikari come over here.

Ryou: okay...(Bakura grabs in and drags in to Yugi and HIs bedroom, followed by Yugi...they lock the door)

Malik: THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!

Marik: Then go and get him back! You can't let Bakura do that to your boyfriend!

Malik: Yeah! You're right! *Uses key to unlock the door they just went into* Gimmie back my boyfriend!

*Door slams and locks behind him*

Marik:*trying to hold back laughter*

Akefia: There was no need to make him go in there.

Marik: Yeah but you gotta admit it was pretty funny!

Akefia: Yeah, yeah it was. But he probably won't be coming back for a while, and when he does he isn't going to be able to walk very well.

*Everybody laughs*

Atem: I haven't gone in a while so I'm gonna go. Mokuba truth or dare?

Mokuba: Truth

Atem: What's the most disturbing thing Seto and Yami have ever done that you've ever walked in on?

Yami: Atem! Don't ask that!

Mokuba: Once they were-

Yami: Mokuba! No!

Mokuba:-dressing up-

Yami: Stop!

Mokuba:-like dual monsters but-

Yami: *Tries to tackle Mokuba but is held back by Akefia*

Akefia: Let's hear him out.

Yami: I hate you all!

Mokuba:-they had to take off clothes when they lost life points. Then the second game, they were putting chocolate on each other for all the life points they lost.

Marik: Sounds like you and Kaiba have fun game nights Yami.

Yami:...

Akefia: The silent treatment? How the mighty have fallen.

Atem: (pants Yami's Back) there, there.

Seto: (is speechless then shock wore off) Mokuba! How dare you bring that up!

Mokuba: well I had to do it there no telling what the penalty would have been

Seto: True

Mokuba:…Akefia truth or dare?

Akefia: Dare…

Mokuba :…( hmm think for bit) okay I got i! I dare you too run three laps around the house, but you have to be in your birthday suit!

(Everyone laughs)

Akefia: okay! (strips in front of everyone, scarring a few for life, making everyone else "needy" goes outside runs the laps comes back ion with a little sweet on him –it's a big house-) Well that was fun. I had a few old ladies watching me though. (Gets back dressed)

Yami: Have you no shame Akefia?

Akefia: No what now?

Yami: *sigh*

Akefia: So Yami, truth or dare?

Yami: This is going to be bad either way but I think my best option is truth.

Akefia: Fine, but I'm not going to make it any easier on you... uh... how did  
>you not notice Mokuba watching your 'game' nights?<p>

Yami:...

Mokuba: I thought about that too, I mean I was right there! Right in plain  
>sight! It's weird-<p>

Seto: MOKUBA!

Mokuba: Was I not supposed to tell?

Yami: No! You're not supposed to tell!

Mokuba: Oh... But I was right there!

Akefia: wow Seto you put on a porn show for your little brother, tsk, tsk.

Seto: (growls)

Yami: I'm just going to take my turn. Okay Seto truth or dare?

Seto: Dare.

Yami: I dare to dare for my next dare to mind crush the tomb-robber.

Seto: gladly.

Emmy: not if I have anything to say about it.

Tru: Yeah!

Seto: How are you going to stop me?

Tru: We aren't the rules are!

Seto: What rules? You can't just add new rules whenever you want.

Tru: I wasn't going to add any, but you can't ask the person who just dared  
>you!<p>

Seto:...

Akefia: Yeah! Listen to the phsyco.

Marik: But I didn't say anything.

Akefia: No not you, the other phsyco.

Emmy: I didn't say anything either.

Akefia: I didn't mean you!

Yami: Then who are you talking about?

Akefia: *face palms* I dislike all of you.

Seto: Fine if I can't dare you then... Mokuba truth or dare.

Mokuba: Dare me bro.

Seto: You can't say anything more about my relationship with Yami.

Marik: But he's where we get the best gossip about you!

Seto: well to damn bad

Emmy: (goes in corner and cry's)

Marik: _great _now there's a crying fan girl.

Akefia: Uumm if didn't mean it?

Mokuba: anyways Marik truth or dare?

Marik: dare.

Mokuba: go spy on Yugi, Bakura, Ryou and Malik.

Marik: hmm fine. (Goes to do dare)

(In the kitchen)

Atem: such a lame dare...WAIT! i got it! (Shakes up all the soda) mwhahhaha.  
>(Goes back to the room with all the people) here you guys go.<p>

Marik: ...what's with that smile? it's kind of creepy

Atem: oh its nothing i was just thinking about how your losing your touch with all these dares.

Marik:...whatever

Atem: anyways. Seto truth or dare?

Seto: dare.

Atem: I dare you do sing that one song from Barney

Seto: i love you… you love we we're a happy family...a great hug form me to you won't you say I love you too.

Marik: (laughing his ass off)

Emmy: it burns! (Covers ears)

Marik: well I'm thirty now. (Opens soda and is blasted with it) ATEM! (Growls)

Atem:(laughing) You should've seen that one coming!

Marik: (attacks Atem)

Atem: (still laughing)

Seto: So Akefia, truth or dare?

Akefia: Dare.

Seto: I dare you to open all the shaken up soda cans Atem brought.

Akefia: but he brought like 8 of them!

Seto: Scared of soda?

Akefia: Not on your life! (Grabs soda can and sprays it on himself) See!

Seto: Good, now only 7 more to go.

Akefia: I know that! (Opens the rest of them and is all sticky now)

Atem: (is pinned down by Marik) oh hey that's what (Atem pointed at a window)

Marik: what? (He turned back to see Atem had escaped his grasp) damnit

Akefia: Atem truth or dare?

Atem: dare?

Akefia: I want a hug!

Atem: but you're all sticky from the soda!

Akefia: a dares dare.

Atem: (hugs him and also becomes all sticky) Eck!

Marik: oh get over it!

Atem: (tackles Marik into a hug making him sticky too) you too. (Smirks)

Atem: hey guys I got a group dare. (Whispers in Akefia and Marik's ears)

Akefia and Marik: (smirk) We accept.

(Atem, Akefia, and Marik quickly hug Seto, Mokuba)  
>Seto: Gah! Atem!<p>

Mokuba: Oh no! My dress is all sticky!

Akefia:...

Marik:...

Atem:...

Seto:... Why are you still wearing that anyways?

Mokuba: Because it makes me look pretty!

Seto: don't worry he's going to get therapy.

Atem: Yea that's a good idea. AND (sees Yami sleeping cuddling pillow)…

Atem: one more thing with the group dare (everyone minis Seto Hugged Yami waking him up)

Yami: HEY!

Emmy: we're being ignored.

Tru: yes.

Emmy: I got a plan! (Runs off to do something)

Seto: I say it's my turn. Akefia truth or dare?

Akefia: dare me!

Seto: since I know you can pic locks go into Yugi's room and see what their up too.

Akefia: fine! (Runs off to do just that)

Atem: Did he forget what Marik said about the people who try to interupt  
>them?<p>

Marik: I believe he did.

Akefia:(Picks lock on door and sneaks in)

(Door closes and locks after he goes in)

Marik:(shakes head) Poor, poor fool.

Yami: My turn. Mokuba truth or dare?

Mokuba: Dare!

Yami: I dare you to... change out of the school girls uniform... that's just  
>getting really weird.<p>

Mokuba: Awww... but okay (starts to take clothes off)

Yami: No! Not here!

Mokuba: (stops stripping) Oh! Oops! (Leaves to change clothes)

Seto: lots of therapy.

Marik: yep. The kid needs it.

Emmy: (comes back and slips some drug into all the cans of soda while no one is looking) HEY I say it's my turn!

Marik: okay

Emmy: okay so Yami truth or dare?

Yami: dare!

Emmy: (smirks) I dare you to go outside and look in Yugi room through the window and then report back here!

Yami: why the hell didn't you say there was a window in the 1st place then no one would have a sore ass!

Tru: But weren't you all in there at some point?

Yami, Marik, and Akefia:...

Seto: I wasn't

Akefia: That's yours and Yami's fault, not ours.

Mokuba: (from the other room) Hey guys! I can't find any clothes!

Seto: Mokuba! Don't you dare come in here!

Yami: I think I'll go do my dare now. (Leaves)

Tru: I haven't gone in forever so I'm gonna go. Seto truth or dare?

Seto: Truth.

Tru: Is Mokuba really a girl? 'Cuz... well you know.

Seto: Sometimes I'm not sure myself.

Marik: At least that means you're not into incest.

Seto: You feeble mind always has to make things dirty doesn't it?

Marik: Who are you calling feeble!

Seto: Your mind.

Marik: I believe the appropriate response is 'your mom'.

Seto; (face palms)

Marik: And you call me stupid.

Yami: (runs back in) Ryou and Yugi have Akefia, Bakura and Malik tied out and their just making out in front of them, and Ryou is leading the kiss!

Marik: wow, I didn't think the creampuff had it in it. Because well like Yugi is a monster.

Yami: yea well anyways Atem truth or dare?

Atem: truth

Yami: okay is it true that you're never seme with Marik?

Atem:….

Marik: it's true.

Yami: wow and you call yourself a pharaoh (laughs)

Atem: I hope you haven't forgotten that you have LESS leadership, and therefore seme, abilities than me!

Yami: Not true!

Atem: Totally true!

Yami: Not!

Marik: Children, children please. You do not want to get into a fight about who is seme, especially with YOUR semes in the room!

Yami: You all are just assuming I'm uke!

Atem: No, you admitted it for a truth in the beginning of the game.

Yami:...

Tru: I think you all can agree that all of you would bottom if you went against Yugi and/or Ryou.

Seto: Not me!

Tru: That's because they don't find you attractive enough to screw.

Seto: (speechless)

Marik, Atem, and Yami: Bwahahahaha!

Yami: Ha ha... so Seto truth or dare.

Seto:...

Yami: You're gonna pout? Fine. Marik truth or dare?

Marik: Dare.

Yami: I dare you to go see what's taking Mokie so long... I think he might have gotton lost on the way to the bathroom.

Marik: But there's only like 7 rooms in this house.

Yami: Yeah... that's why I'm worried.

Emmy: no there 13 rooms, if count the torture chambers in the basement,

Marik: I though there were only 10 counting those

Emmy: I made more (innocent smile)

Marik: well off to find the kid see you later (Leaves room, but doesn't go to find Mokie insed goes to Yugi's and Bakura's room for a little revenge)

Atem: well Seto truth or dare.

Seto: truth.

Atem: is it true that you that you hide porn videos in those old Disney movie cases?

Seto: yea so?

Yami: MOKIE STILL WATCHES THOSE!

Atem: that means he's been watching porn thinking it was little kid movies!

Seto: (faints)

Emmy: no there 13 rooms, if count the torture chambers in the basement,

Marik: I though there were only 10 counting those

Emmy: I made more (innocent smile)

Marik: well off to find the kid see you later (Leaves room, but doesn't go to find Mokie insed goes to Yugi's and Bakura's room for a little revenge)

Atem: well Seto truth or dare.

Seto: truth.

Atem: is it true that you that you hide porn videos in those old Disney movie cases?

Seto: yea so?

Yami: MOKIE STILL WATCHES THOSE!

Atem: that means he's been watching porn thinking it was little kid movies!

Seto: (faints)

Tru: And then there were four.

Yami:How did it end up with everybody gone but us?

Atem: Yeah, it's really limiting our choices of darees

Yami: hehe

Atem: What?

Yami: it sounded like you said dairy.

Atem: You are such a child.

Tru: You both are acting like children!

Yami: Like you're one to talk Tru.

Tru: (pouts) I don't know what you're talking about... meanies.

Yami :Atem, truth or dare?

Atem: Dare.

Yami: I dare you to...

Tru: Draw on Seto's face with a permanent marker!

Yami: That'll work.

Atem: Where do I get the marker?

Yami: The same place Mokie got his.

Atem: He got his from his schoolgirl's uniform.

Yami: That means you have to put on a schoolgirl's uniform!

Atem: Or I can use the one on the table. (Grabs marker there)

Yami: What're you gonna draw?

Atem: I don't know...

Emmy: I know! (Tells Atem what to draw)

Atem: guess that works (draw a monocle, that glasses thing that covers on eyes, a pointed beard and a curly loopy mustache, and uses a pink permanent marker, given by Emmy, and draws anime blush on his Cheeks.)

Seto: runs and looks in mirror) WHAT THE F*CKING HELL! YOU SICK B*TCH!

Atem: okay Emmy truth or dare?

Emmy: Dear, you should be dead pharaoh!

Atem: okay go in to Yugi's room and get everyone out. (Smirks)

Emmy: okay (skips off to Yugi's room, they hear all the boys scream and then all ran back into the room)

Akefia: Y-you sent HER (points at Emmy) to get us to come out! You're a sick freak!

Atem: what did you do?

Emmy: sshh it's a secret.

Akefia: you're a psychopath!

Emmy: thank you!

Atem: You guys were taking FOREVER!

Bakura: Blame those two (points at Ryou and Yugi)

Ryou: I wanna take my turn!

Akefia: No. Not after what you put us through in there.

Ryou: (pouts)

Tru: Marik and Mokie still haven't come back...

Atem: Maybe it wasn't the best idea to send Marik after Mokuba.

Yami: Fine Akefia truth or dare?

Akefia: Dare.

Yami: i dare you to go find Marik and Mokuba... they just might have gotten  
>lost... I'm pretty sure their IQ's together only equal that of Malik.<p>

Malik: Hey! That's offensive!

Bakura: But with the dares you've been coming up with, completely accurate.

Malik: (pouts)

Akefia: Fine fine I'll go find them (leaves)

Atem: I bet he'll get lost too.

THERE the end of this one =D


End file.
